


Grapara：龙与魔法，风与飞行

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dragon Graphite, M/M, Other, Wizard Parado, hybrid Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 角色介绍：Graphite——可以化作人行的红色巨龙，掌握火的力量，可以高速飞行。还可以化作半人半龙样貌的龙战士，不过因为龙的数量稀少所以被当作创说，部分相信龙的小村落则位居他们。Parado——曾是没有任何魔法派别的流浪魔法师，自己修炼学习魔法，掌握多种魔法元素，通晓多样种族间的魔法使用。不过因为过度的魔法修炼和使用，身体结构和魔法回路都和一般人类和魔法师有些许区别。现在和Graphite一起呆在他们的家里，从人类角度算是隐居，很少有人记得他的存在，偶尔去村落采购时也很隐蔽。Emu——Graphite和Parado的儿子，结合了上方的能力是一只会魔法的半龙，可以变成黑色的幼龙。会喷火（虽然才刚回喷小火苗），还在学习怎么飞和怎么在龙与人之间切换。相比飞行和掌握龙的身体构造与控制，他更喜欢学习魔法，所以那些简单的小魔法学得很快。喜欢和帕拉德玩游戏，尤其是魔法小游戏，经常自己天马行空的编故事。
Relationships: Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 1





	Grapara：龙与魔法，风与飞行

陡斜的峭壁将谷间的溪水遮去阳光，黑色的岩石被常年流u 刮过的风给削的光滑锋利。上面依旧爬满了不受环境摧残的古老植物，偶尔伸出的树枝和根茎蜿蜒得如同小蛇的尾尖，而叶子的沙响早被从谷底爬来的鸣叫遮掩。  
幼龙的鼻头湿湿的，他的前爪抓在山崖边，正探着头看着那与上空颜色截然相反的谷底。风从下面吹上来，随后在突然开朗寥阔的空中扩散，好似一个托起大气的屏障。这风一股股扫过幼龙的鼻子和脸侧的褶角，让他不禁用力喷了口气。  
“你到底在犹豫什么，永梦？”他身后的红色巨龙传来话语。因为是从龙的低吼所转化出来的语言，并回荡过胸口经过长而有力的颈部，所以听起来比往日要低沉许多。这害得幼龙一个哆嗦。  
永梦没有回头去看父亲，但他能听出来对方的困惑和不满。“这又不是第一次了，”巨龙，古拉法德在他身后催促起来，“下去。”  
的确不是第一次了，这是第三次。而永梦的前两次飞行训练都很失败，最后被父亲叼了回来。说来丢脸，毕竟他承认享受飞行会成为他的天性之一，而且他很想用自己的翅膀飞起来，可此时此刻的确有点怕。  
“赶紧下去，按照我说的飞起来。”古拉法德加重字音，喉咙下的喘动让词语发出幻觉般的回音。  
永梦听后急得想赶紧下去，可他又不会飞，根本还没抓住如何运用风磨合翅膀的道理。于是犹犹豫豫令他在崖边踏着前肢，心情担忧的让翅膀也耷拉了不少，尖端擦在了草地下的碎石子上。  
这是不被允许的，所以他突然感觉后方一个猛推。只听到古拉法德警告了他一句“不许让你的翅膀拖地”，就被巨龙的前额推下了山崖。  
幼龙甚至都没来得及发出惊呼，爪子就伴着几颗滚落的石子从山崖边脱离。因为往前的推力，他的身体在空中翻了个个，便后背朝下的掉了下去。  
“你有必要推他下去吗？”坐在悬崖边的魔法师虽然这样询问，却丝毫没有表现出不满的抱怨，而是饶有兴趣地晃起垂在崖边的双脚。  
与龙相比，人类样貌的法师显得娇小而脆弱。但他毫无畏惧，甚至表情安心自然，说笑间还侧头与龙对上视线。  
因为他的龙的爱人，而他得到了龙的心与全部。同时他拥有与龙匹敌的魔法，可惜他的同胞却把他遗忘了。  
听到帕拉德的询问，古拉法德用龙一阵低吼代替了哼声，“犹豫不决是不可取的。”他的目光没有离开幼龙的身影，即使被两侧山崖的阴影藏起，他也能寻见自己的儿子。

永梦在下降，即使不是第一次体验，可这无法控制的坠落依旧令他心生恐惧。明明风在向上吹，嘶鸣听起来多么有力迅猛，可他却好像切开那些存在似的垂直往下。  
空气从他两侧绕开，而他慌乱的蹬着四肢，连好好翻身都做不到。相比山林中的鸟，永梦的翅膀大而有力，比雄鹰都厉害。可现在他的翅膀却像两片没用的破叶子，呼扇在两侧，随着空气往上摇摆，看着就觉得能听到“哗啦哗啦”的可悲声。  
这可不是他想要的结果，永梦有自己必须较劲的时候。他需要阻止自己的无力，在撞到谷底掉入溪流之前，必须要调整姿势张开翅膀。可下落的时间抵达下方只需要短短几分钟，而他再不快点就要惨了。  
不论思绪如何快速流过大脑，又如何让他慌乱的心寻找决议，本能都让他先选择活命。于是魔法在身体内部自保似的发动，风的魔法从鳞片下流出，将周围的自然流动的空气轨迹瞬间串改。  
大气变得就像是一个温和的膜，轻柔有力的拖住幼龙的躯体，稳而轻的把他撑起来，飘在半空中。周围的呼啸骤然停息，永梦心中的石头也落了地，且他为自己成功发动了魔法而内心雀跃。  
就如他希望的那样，空气流动的方向成功的支持住每个动作，将他翻了个身，舒展来翅膀。  
谁知道永梦还没开心完，就觉得一阵熟悉的魔法靠近，内心就开始叫惨。  
帕拉德眨眼功夫就从悬崖边消失，下一秒出现在了儿子眼前。如同站在平地上似的，他双脚稳当的踩在空气上，漂于幼龙面前。  
“不行哦，永梦，”魔法师笑着竖起手指摆了摆，彻底否认了对方临时找到的方法。“现在不可以用魔法，”如此说完，这位父亲丝毫不给对方反应时间。食指收入拳中的瞬间，就将永梦简单薄弱的小法术给解除了。  
面对父亲们一个接一个行为，永梦只发出来了声不像龙反而像小狐狸的呜咽，便在失重下从帕拉德眼前继续往谷底掉。  
所幸他这次是正面下落，所以他尽可能承受击上翅膜的风力，展开双翼。  
此时上空的光线被闪过的影子混淆，两股气息流入身侧。是帕拉德和古拉法德，父亲们在确认他接近谷底时便来到附近坚守。  
法师单靠风的控制便轻而易举的飞起来，丝毫不畏惧的头朝下笔直俯冲。而古拉法德侧收起双翼，接住地心引力，让自己如箭般从山崖上窜下来，并利用翅翼微张的角度控制下落的速度与永梦并行。  
“回忆我教你的，感受风的流动，读懂它们的轨迹。”古拉法德的话流过山谷，清晰的插入永梦的耳中。他的父亲的确很担心，容易暴躁的性格此时只剩下着急，可他没打算出手，而是要让永梦坚持到最后一刻。

幼龙停止小蜜蜂似的拍打，他这次不打算让自己往下看，而是试图往远望。一方面是克服下落的恐惧，另一方面则是将思想从“不要掉下去”改成了“要往远处飞去”。  
翅膀转而用力将风收入翼下，大幅度的将周围的空气笼起，试图在两侧滑出弧度。第一次并未有很多结果，可第二次当他学着父亲的样子让翅膀煽动的弧度变大，便真的察觉到两侧的空气刮过翼下，顺着翅膀方向漩起。聚集起来的气流击上翅膜，将他往上有力的推动。  
就是这样，永梦知道自己抓住了风。他把流动的风存到翼下，伴着呼吸收紧，随后属于他的气便聚集起来将他开始往上托。  
随后仅仅几秒，他便注意到空气变凉。谷底的溪水接近他，拍上岸边碎石的水滴飞溅，炸开似的冲上天，打上永梦蜷缩的爪子。  
但永梦并未掉下去，而是向前滑行。他翅膀卷起的风让水花向两侧卷动，尾后的轨迹令空气把溪流劈开了条小径。他落得很低，但没掉入水中。他不再垂直，而是向前飞翔。他逐渐把重心分开，力量聚集双翼上。扇动的龙翼是他最有力的工具，每次都帮他稳稳地抓住那些看不见的轨迹。  
可永梦没法往上提升高度，因为他才刚让自己在水平线上飞稳，翅膀已经尽了全力。下落带来的冲击还没缓过来，突然要再抓住劲上升，可不容易。  
“真是让人心情雀跃啊，”帕拉德落在溪流中间的岩石上，越过湿气吹动的卷发刘海，望去前方抓住要领的孩子。  
虽然幼龙姿势如此青涩可笑，却实实在在的在飞。帕拉德目光毫不掩饰自豪的心情，“帮你一把吧。”  
魔法师愉悦的说着，便手指轻轻一动。水流像是被有力的凝结在一起般，从他脚下的岩石笔直而快速的追上幼龙的身影。储蓄的法力不多，却轻松让溪水如柱似从谷底涌出。化作蓝色的洪流，有力的卷入永梦身下，将他一把撑起来，送入高空。  
即便那是水，水压却实实在在的托起了那具幼小身影。永梦借助身下的力度，将自己的方向改变，随即蹬起冲去天空。翅膀拢后，劈开气流，一跃而起。紧接着便展开双翼，风流把他稳稳吹起，并在他再一次收集空气后将其卷起时，向着他渴望的方向展翅。  
虽然永梦拍打翅膀的几率还很频繁，也还不会借助风翱翔和控制体力。但他迈出了第一步。这令上空盘旋的古拉法德发出赞许的低吟，他离开山谷，翱入苍空。随后看着跟随而来的孩子如何缓悠悠的攀上阳光普照的晴空，便满意的鼻翼碰了碰幼龙的额头。  
“看来以后可以好好在空中一起玩了，永梦。”利用魔法瞬间移动到他们身边的帕拉德，避开儿子不断拍出气流的翅膀，抚摸上幼龙黑曜石般炫目的鳞片。随即向后飘去，不由分桌的翘着腿坐到古拉法德而颈后，肘部搭上了龙耳后竖起的鳞骨，悠然自得的靠在那里。

他们在空中翱翔了会，帕拉德还让面铺满的落叶残花随风卷起，送给了在空中到处乱飞的小龙崽。永梦开心的在花叶间穿行，追逐，天真的张嘴去捉。  
不过对于第一次成功飞行来讲，时间维持的不长。小孩子体力不多，消耗也快。其实他的翅膀根很酸，立马累了失去力气，跟着树叶一同飘回了地面。  
黑色的小龙拖着尾巴，在草地上打了个圈，身下压过绿叶留下了条浅浅的痕迹。他的翅膀也不听话的垂下来，削过青草的尖端。  
果不其然，刚落地的红龙还没收起扇起风浪的翅膀，便用鼻子狠狠拱了下儿子，“把翅膀收起来。我不是说了很多次了么，不许让翅膀拖地。”  
被推的屁股和后脚都抬起来的永梦，往前踉跄几步才没跌倒。他赶紧卷缩着尾巴，把僵硬支起来的翅膀收到背上，借用羽翼的重量让后肢回到地面，找到安稳感。  
帕拉德跳回地面，而他刚离去的红色鳞片却突然燃烧出火焰，卷起的鳞片随着温热的空气支离破碎。  
龙的身形被瞬间燃起的烈焰吞没，不规则的火苗却没有扩散反而立即消失。巨大的身形不见踪影，而是最后在赤炎的重心凝聚成男人的身形。粉碎的鳞片染上别样的色彩，包裹在那个男人身上，形成了衣衫。  
化作人类的古拉法德没有停下脚步，踩过被他的控制火焰后没被灼烧的草地，一步步跟上幼龙。他身后还没彻底干净的红色鳞片化作火星，在阳光下泛出刺眼的光，随后便转瞬即逝。  
“准备吃午饭了，我去捉一只兔子吧。”古拉法德思考着午餐，而他的提议让永梦喉咙下滚出一阵欢呼似的咕噜声。  
永梦学着父亲的样子让自己变会人形，身体的本能跟随他的意识，黑色鳞片化作雾的影子。逐渐消失的黑雾变成消散隐去踪影的烟，最后一点凝聚起来，化成了一个六岁大小的男孩。他微微有点长的黑发卷起发梢，侧起的刘海打了个旋在额头上。  
只是有个问题，那便是他转化的不完全。他的尾巴还留着，却已经变成和身体成比例的大小，黑色的尾尖摆动着扫过草地。而他的翅膀也残留下来，却很奇怪的是只有一只。右边被收起来，左边却留在了人类的外形下，令人误以为他折断了一侧翅膀。  
“依旧不完全么，”古拉法德皱起眉头，不悦和愤怒间看向追着尾巴不知所措的孩子。但他这份感情并不是冲着永梦，而是那个造成永梦这样的人。  
“影响依旧在，但是轻多了，”帕拉德收敛起表情，不安的低语，但嗓音压得很低。他抬手阻止了永梦，摸了摸对方头顶。“永梦。过一会你重新试试，它们就能收起来了。”

永梦半年前和他们一起去了人类村落，却因为不能到处乱跑而被留在了村落外的树林里。可他却被在那附近徘徊流浪黑法师袭击，并且因为那个人神志不清而被没轻重的刺穿右腹。  
帕拉德用尽全力用魔法把儿子的命从死亡边缘拉了回来，但是黑魔法的毒素已经轻易渗入永梦不成熟的脆弱器官。帕拉德发动他能想到的所有治愈法术把黑魔法逼出来，还用古拉法德特殊的龙炎和鳞片烧制罕见的药给永梦涂抹治疗，直到康复。  
永梦得救了，并且恢复健康，只是他左侧腹部那块被腐蚀的部位却无法彻底根除，让体内的魔术回路被干扰。从而他无法顺利的一次性变回人形，每次身体左侧都有部分残留。若现在撩开衣服，还会发现那附近布满龙的黑鳞，而不是人类光滑的肌肤。  
腐蚀的影响会打乱永梦那一块的魔法回路，不过也会削弱。所以永梦只需要等待会，再重新让自己转变的话，就能克服过去。其实这个影响不大，只是永梦太过年幼罢了，稍微长大些就能不再被影响。  
“我可以和你去打猎么？”永梦抓着绕过来的尾巴尖，抬头望着古拉法德。可他立马就被拒绝了，理由还是那样，他还不是学习打猎的时候。  
“你可以在这里玩一会，”帕拉德歪头看着儿子。这里没有人类经过，甚至动物也少。永梦是安全的，可他也无聊。于是帕拉德抬脚用靴底敲敲地面，土壤就动了起来。如同活了一样，泥土和草捏成了一只小兔子，围着永梦蹦来蹦去，“你和它玩会吧。”  
“你不和我玩吗？”永梦抱起兔子，甩着尾巴一副很失望的表情。  
“我也很想和永梦玩，”帕拉德真心这样想，也真心很无奈，“可是我们需要吃饭啊，我需要回去准备一下。”其实做饭这种事动动魔法就好了，只是他需要回去发动下，这需要的时间不长，“我一会就回来。到时候来比赛光图谜语吧。”  
这是他们发明的游戏，用光来在空中绘制图案，并在绘制过程中让对方猜是什么。对于帕拉德来讲，这是再简单不过的魔法，可对于永梦就有些难度，总是会画的乱七八糟。帕拉德也不觉得无聊和苦恼，反而陪他玩的不亦乐乎。  
“嗯！”永梦开心地乐起来，左侧的小翅膀愉悦地拍着。所幸他飞不起来，如果是一双翅膀，也许他现在脚丫都离地了。  
看着父亲们并肩走去的身影，永梦把小兔子放在了地上。小小的男孩拖着尾巴，张着只有一侧的翅膀，追着小兔子在草地上奔跑打滚。


End file.
